Electromagnetic pickups for stringed musical instruments such as mentioned above are well known in the prior art and have been used for many years with guitars and other stringed musical instruments using strings which are at least in part made of a ferromagnetic material so as to be capable of, when vibrated, generating the magnetic flux changes to which the coil means of the pickup is sensitive.
The general object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic pickup which is improved in comparison to prior ones and which is of a simple construction using few parts and produces output signals of desirable quality.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic pickup including a first coil and core section producing electrical signals representing a mixture of the separate vibrations of the individual strings in which mixture the components originating from the individual strings are to a significant degree distinguishable from one another and a second coil and core section producing electrical signals representing a more melded combination of the vibrations of the individual strings with the coil means of the two sections being wound and connected to one another and to output conductors in such a way that the outputs of the two sections are humbucking relative to one another in regard to stray magnetic flux fields and so as to allow a performer to vary the character of the reproduced sound by selecting for feed to the associated sound system the output signal of the first coil and core section, the output of the second coil and core section or an output consisting of a combination of the outputs of the two coil and core sections.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of an electromagnetic pickup embodying the invention.